


Sharing Is Caring

by ididthatonce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididthatonce/pseuds/ididthatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avengers has to double up on rooms.  Natasha and Bucky are selected to share a room, and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. It's 10:30 PM, I'm normally in bed by 10, and I'm going out of town tomorrow. I don't know what this even is, nor am I at all up-to-date on the MCU. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was always a full decade ahead of the rest of the world when it came to technology, science, and espionage. Their computing was second to none. However, their plumbing was not up to standard, much to the dismay of the Avengers on one memorable trip.

Normally, the North Carolina outpost in the Appalachian Mountains could easily house up to a dozen people comfortably. Two straight weeks of rainfall and a solid six months of maintenance neglect had led to a sewage overflow in the bottom three stories of the bunker, rendering more than half of the rooms completely useless. Director Fury gruffly announced that everyone would double up on rooms, glancing among the team. Everyone looked around anxiously, not wanting to volunteer first to pair off.

Finally, Tony cleared his throat. “I can write a program for Jarvis to create pairs based on sleeping habits.”

“You have data on our sleeping habits?” Natasha asked, a touch of anger in her voice.

“Of course.” Bruce and Tony stated at the same time.

Fury nodded silently. Tony fiddled with a glove for a moment and Jarvis’s voice emitted through an unseen speaker. “I have calculated the optimal sleeping arrangements for everyone.” It announced. “The pairs will be as follows:

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Burton  
“Mr. Thor and Mr. Fury  
“Mr. Barnes and Ms. Romanova  
“Ms. Hill and Ms. Maximoff  
“Mr. Banner and Mr. Maximoff  
“Mr. Rogers and Mr. Coulson

“Based on data from the sleeping trackers placed on each agent’s hypothalamus, these arrangements have been devised to promote optimum REM cycles and sleep times.”

“There’s a tracker WHERE?” Natasha all but shouted, and Clint patted her shoulder. Not worth it.

Coulson bounced on his heels as he distributed keys to a member of each pair. He triumphantly handed Steve their key and its corresponding white keytag, looking every bit like a boy who had just been handed a signed baseball by his favorite player. Fury waved his hand, and it was understood that that meant it was time to disperse.

Bucky was in possession of the key to the room he and Natasha would share. She grumbled something about “power-hungry techno-bastards” down the long hallway, staircase, and second hallway until they reached room Epsilon. Bucky unlocked the door, and both parties were shocked to see the sparsely-decorated room. He shivered, reminded of some memory he had obviously worked very hard to repress and thought better than to explore the thought further. There was a small double bed in one corner of the room, a cleanly-pressed set of white sheets and navy blue duvet folded on top of it. In another corner sat a square table and folding chair, both having seen much better days. The chair itself looked like it might fall apart if sat on. There were two bottles of water placed on top of the table, as well as two plastic-sealed toothbrushes and travel-sized tubes of toothpaste.

Natasha realized that she hadn’t seen a bathroom on their trip down. It was probably off the hallway, she assumed, noting that there wasn’t a toilet, sink, or shower in the room. Bucky coughed and reached out a hand to take her overnight bag. She huffed, placing it on the rickety chair herself, which-- surprise-- held the weight just fine.

“I don’t like sharing a bed.” She responded to a question that hadn’t been asked. Then, for good measure, she added, “No offense.”

Bucky nodded. They stood in silence for a moment. “I’ll turn around so that you can change.” He stated plainly.

At the exact same moment, Natasha said, “I’ll go change in the bathroom.”

Bucky looked at her quizzically. Then, with one movement, he waved his hand over a switch next to the door. A wall disappeared and a small shower, pedestal sink, and toilet appeared.

“Great.” She muttered. “I have to shit in front of you, too.” She smiled at her own sentiment, and he grinned in response.

“Could be worse.” He shrugged. “We could have to share a twin bed.”

Natasha’s face broke into a full smile, and Bucky noticed how beautiful she was when she wasn’t glowering. He covered his eyes to hide the flush growing on his face, announcing, “Go ahead and change if you’re ready.” He heard the zip of her overnight bag and the quiet shuffle of cloth against skin. Against his better judgement, he snuck a peek between his fingers and managed to see the small of her pale back as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head. His skin immediately grew hot, and he closed his eyes again.

“I’m done.” She announced. He kept his eyes covered just to be sure. She laughed and repeated, “I’m done, Bucky.”

He lowered his hands to find her dressed in a pair of very short shorts and a stained t-shirt with the name of a low-end vodka brand printed across her chest. Her legs were distractingly long and pale, with muscular calves and thighs. There was a maroon scar right below her left knee, and he felt his insides twist wondering what could have caused it.

Bucky mumbled and waved his hand, requesting that Natasha turn around. She complied, crossing her arms in indignation as she did. She heard him quickly disrobe and re-dress in his bedclothes. His footsteps were loud and indelicate, and she painted a mental picture as he changed. His pants were linen or cotton with a drawstring, and she heard him slide his feet into slippers before he told her to turn around.

The pants were cotton, a light flannel-inspired plaid print that had been faded over repeated washings. His shirt was a plain white undershirt that looked as if it had just been removed from its packaging. Natasha eyed his missing arm and realized that she had never seen it in the open before. It had always either been in his metal arm or tied up in a long-sleeved shirt. Now, it stood in front of her, vulnerable and exposed, and her heart ached for a moment. The arm stopped a few inches above where his elbow would have been, and there was a black-red X-shaped scar on the end. She longed to reach out and run her thumb across his wound, but stopped herself at just a little twitch of her fingers.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, both daring each other to speak first. Bucky caved. “I guess we should brush our teeth and go to sleep?” He asked, massaging the back of his neck. Natasha nodded, grabbing the toothbrushes and toothpaste off the table and tossing them to him. They brushed their teeth in silence and made their way towards the bed they were about to share. He allowed her to pick the side of the bed she wanted, and she chose the lefthand side, muttering something about snoring if she slept on the other side. They settled into bed.

***

Bucky jerked awake from a nightmare, his eyes opening wide into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything, and had no idea what time it even was. He stretched and felt warmth next to him. Unthinking and still hazy from sleep, he wrapped his arm around the source of warmth. It whined underneath him and suddenly he remembered where he was and who was next to him. His eyes bolted open in the dark room and he froze.

Natasha stirred beneath his arm. She mumbled something that sounded like a question. Suddenly, she noticed an arm on top of her and panicked. Her instincts took over and she attacked it, flipping herself over and pinning the owner of the arm underneath her. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and she noticed dark hair and darker eyes coming into focus beneath her. She remembered: she was in a bed with Bucky, and she had just pinned him beneath her.

And, holy shit, he looked good underneath her.

They stared each other down for a moment that could as easily have lasted a second as it did twenty minutes. Bucky screwed his face up in concentration. In a motion that might have been an accident if done by anyone else, he tilted his hips upward. Natasha groaned at the contact. One hand gripped his hair at the roots, and she pulled his head off the pillow to kiss her.

Bucky was surprised at the gentleness of her kiss. Her lips, full and soft, were cautious and unsure as they pressed into his. To counter it, he sat them both up, gripping hold of her lower back and responding to her kiss with all the enthusiasm he had. She nibbled on his lower lip, gently asking a question without speaking, and he answered by parting his lips and allowing his tongue to find hers.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing a palm into the wall to brace them. Her hips ground into his. The telltale hardness was already starting to form between them. Natasha felt moisture pooling under her shorts. She realized that, if her solo experience was any indication, she was likely to soak through not only her bottoms, but his as well. While that was definitely an intriguing thought, she didn’t think that he would appreciate having to explain that particular stain to the kindly old woman who did the team’s laundry every week.

“Bucky,” she sighed into his lips. “Take off your pants.”

He moaned in response, hand snaking around to grip her ass. She was about to object, but suddenly he lifted her by the rear and kicked off his pajama bottoms and boxers.

That was a skill she would have to learn.

He lowered her back down gently. As soon as she felt his hardness below her, her body took over and her pelvis ground into it. They both let out a groan. Bucky leaned back, his eyes glinting in what little light appeared in the room. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in the sights. Her chest was heaving, nipples clearly visible underneath her shirt, which had ridden up enough to expose her belly. Her shorts were bunched up, a few auburn hairs peeking out from one side. He could feel how wet she was through the shorts, and that realization made him cry out.

A warm palm found her thigh, and their eyes met. “May I?” He asked, the formal tone revealing his long-past life. She assented, and his hand slid her shorts aside. Even in the darkness, he could see how aroused she was, all pale pink and slick with moisture. His thumb brushed against her most sensitive spot, and she sighed his name. He tried the movement again, and this time she cried out “Bucky” as if it were a swear.

“Please call me James.” He half-asked, half-demanded as his thumbed her clit a third time.

“James, please.” She begged. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

Even her begging was a demand, and he loved every part of it.

They adjusted their bodies so that his erection sat just outside her opening. He held himself upright as he maneouvered himself, pressing just the tip inside of her. She bit her lip and kept her body still, not wanting to push either one of them over the edge too quickly. With the careful concentration only he could possibly possess, he eased into her until their hips met.

Natasha swore. She hated holding back her words, especially during sex. “Fuck, James, you feel so good inside of me.” She whispered, pushing hair out of his face. He clenched his jaw in concentration, holding onto her waist as she slowly rode him. She grabbed either side of his face and pulled him closer for a kiss. His entire body loosened and their tongues dueled, mimicking the rhythm where their bodies were already joined. Their speed increased, and his quiet stoicism gave way to pants and breathy nonsense syllables. “James,” she repeating, reciting his name like a prayer. “James. James, tell me what you need.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into hers. “So tight.” He offered, barely capable of forming complete thoughts, much less full sentences. “Hot. Good. Fuck shit.” he added, thrusting harder than expected and making Natasha’s knees momentarily leave the bed. She muffled a scream in his shoulder. The vibration rippled through his entire torso and he let go, spilling into her.

She panted as he withdrew, sticky but still not satisfied. In a single fluid motion, he slid out from underneath her, then pulled her to the edge of the bed. He propped her up on her knees and stepped back to stare at her splayed out before him.

Words finally returned to him. “You look so delicious from this angle, ‘Tasha.” He whispered, pressing kissing up the back of her thighs. A hand massaged her ass as he knelt behind her. “All wet and full of my cum.” She groaned into the bedspread. “Dirty girl. Do you want me to clean you up?” She whined out a “yes” as his fingers found her clit. Lightly, he circled it with his pinky as he pressed kisses around her entrance, barely grazing it with his lips. He tentatively darted his tongue out, tasting where their own individual essences mixed into one.

That made her shout an impressive string of curse words in at least three different languages. He carefully licked her opening. Slowly and methodically, his tongue crept in and out of her, testing to find the place where she was most sensitive. He drew a figure-8 inside of her and heard a whimper begin to come from somewhere deep in her. Naturally, he tried it again, and she repeated the noise, grinding back into his face. He lapped at her, hand lightly grazing her clit as she fucked his tongue, her whole body shaking as she let out a scream so loud it echoed throughout the room.

***  
They awoke to a knock on the door. Bucky wrapped himself in the bedsheet and cracked the door open to see Tony grinning at him on the other side. “Rise and shine!” Tony shouted, holding up a cup of coffee.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “We’re up. Just give us a couple minutes.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised at the word “us,” and he stuck his face into the ajar door, inhaling deeply. He wiggled his eyebrows and gave Bucky a wink. “Sure thing, stud.” He laughed.

As Bucky closed the door he overheard Tony talking to his computer. “JARVIS, please note. Day 652, Operation Winter Widow is complete.”


End file.
